The Sleepover
by Ali-Aphrodite
Summary: When the Sonic boys find a board game in their basement, they decide to have a guys night, or a sleepover as girls call it. At first it was a normal hangout with the occasional bickering, but then... things got a bit hectic. All because of that stupid board game. (*Updates every two weeks.)
1. Chapter 1

**I feel so sick while writing this. Let me just tell you that eggs, chocolate, hotdogs and lime soda do not go together. ****I feel like I'm going to throw up. I hate myself right now for thinking this was a good idea.*INTERNAL SCREAMING***

**Ya know... lets just begin the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Franchise**

* * *

Chapter One: Arrivals Tonight

Tails had no idea what the heck what was going on.

One minute he was in his workshop, the next he was watching Sonic and Silver dancing and singing to a song that he had never heard before.

"Down, Down, Down!" **(1) **they sang in union. He was pretty sure that the song was Japanese, the weird thing is that they were doing everything perfectly.

He was sure that he had never seen his older brother dance before. It was another one of the weird talents that he had. Along with having a very strange ability/habit of literally inhaling his food into the black hole called his stomach.

He didn't notice they had changed the song they were dancing to. It's not like it- what the heck. Tails had never been so confused and weirded out in his entire life.

Suddenly the hedgehogs were dancing to some song by some group he didn't know the name of.

"Give it to you My nunnunnunnunnunnun nunbich" **(2)**

"Alright I'm leaving," and without another word, the twin tailed fox left the room and back to his workshop to find something interesting to do. When he finally decided what to, he remembered something. Tails started looking for a tool that he had lost a few days ago. Why and how he lost it? No idea.

After nearly fifteen long, minutes of searching for that darned piece of metal, he found something interesting. A secret compartment in the floor under one of his work tables. How had he not noticed this before? Blue eyes shifted towards the pushed aside carboard boxes that he had just moved.

Oh right.

There was one golden handle that seemed pretty old with bits of rust around the edges.

"HEY SONIC! SILVER! COME LOOK AT THIS!" Within seconds the dancing duo he had called appeared in the doorway. Sweat fell from their faces and their quills were ruffled and messed up. As if the had just ran through rain and rolled down a hill.

"What's up little bro? Something-" the blue hedgehog couldn't finish his sentence, for a white furred psychic started panicking.

"Is the world about to end? Is Robotnik

attacking? Are you bleeding? Are you burning!?"

"What- Why-" you would think Sonic would have learned to not question his friends crazy antics, but boy was it hard not to. That fourteen year old had a messed up mind.

"Uh no... Just- Just come look at what I found. It's a secret trapdoor under one of the tables."

"Have you opened it?"

"Its too heavy for me to lift," to prove his point, Tails tried to life the heavy wooden door with no avail.

"Wanna help?"

"Sure!"

"Alright bro!"

* * *

"Man this place needs to get cleaned up," Sonic mused, blowing away a spider trying to crawl on his shoulder.

"No kidding," Silver added, feeling the anxiety building up inside of him.

The place was filled with empty boxes and some old furniture that looked to be from the early 3000's or something. It was dark and dusty, the spiders, bats, and cobwebs weren't helping the creepy aura this place gave off.

Tails flinched when a wooden beam fell from the ceiling, and crashed to the ground with a loud crack. Slowly, he backed towards his unfazed brother as he silently hoped one didn't fall on them.

"This place is really old. Its strange we haven't found it since its been here for such a long time." Sonic couldn't tell if his adoptive brother was talking to him or not but, he kept silent just incase.

"Hey guys look what I found!"

The blue and yellow duo turned towards Silver who was holding a box covered in dust.

" What's that?" Sonic questioned, eyebrow raised.

" It's a game!" as if he thought he needed to emphasize his point (and in a very annoying way mind you), the white hedgehog blew all the dust into the others faces. Tails coughed while Sonic tried not to sneeze.

Key word: tried.

Sonic's sneeze was probably the cutest thing Tails and Silver had ever heard. For about five seconds the trio was quiet, but then Silver just had to start cooing like a certain pinkette.

"AWW. THAT WAS THE MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Now that I think about it, that's the first time I've ever heard you sneeze!"

"Ugh, shut up the both of you."

* * *

The trio sat in the living room staring at the half clean, unopened box in front of them.

"Well what do we do now?" Tails questioned breaking the silence between them. Once again, the room fell into silence until-

"I have an idea!" Silver piped up, gaining the attention of Tails and Sonic.

"How about we have a game night? With our friends! I mean it has been a while since we last hung out as a group, so it'll have to be fun! We can catch up on the things we have been doing lately, and we can play this game."

Sonic seemed to be pondering this before finally deciding on an answer. "That might not be a bad idea, but there is one problem we have."

Not waiting for an answer the fastest thing alive continued ", I mean not to be rude but, I don't think we should invite the girls."

"Why? They don't do anything wrong," the youngest questioned, clearly not getting it.

"Sonic don't be like that-"

"Wait, wait, wait, think about it. Do you want to spend almost an entire night with a group of very competitive and sensitive girls that take things way too seriously?"

Silence.

"Exactly. So here's the big question; who do we invite?" silence occupied the room again as the heroes thought.

"Maybe we should just invite the guys..."

" Yeah I really don't feel like having a hammer to the face."

"Well then It's settled, we invite the guys over to play this game. Sonic you can make the snacks-"

"Why me?" the frown on the beforementioned hedgehogs face clearly showed his displeasure to this idea.

" Because your a better cook than me and Silver and you won't burn the house down in the process (no offense)."

"None taken"

"Ugh fine."

"As I was saying, Sonic makes the snacks and me and Silver go invite the guys on the Tornado."

After that little plan making, Silver and Tails went in the Tornado to find some people to invite, and Sonic got to work on the food. Only until now noticing the mess in the shared house they lived in.

"Why Tails you little smart fox," was all he said before he got to work.

Their first stop was Knuckles, who was most likely on Angel Island.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails called out to a sleeping echidna on the white concrete shrine. It took them only a few seconds to fly up the stairs, but for a normal person, that would have taken at least two minutes. In an instant, said Mobian woke up and was on his two feet ready to attack anyone near him.

"Hello Knuckles." Silver greeted ready to stop the knucklehead from attacking them at any given moment with his powers. The echidna blinked thrice before returning the greeting and sitting where he had just been resting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles questioned, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Is Robotnik attacking? The world about to end? Sonic got kidnapped?" by the weirded out faces the arriving duo wore, he was able to make the conclusion that nothing similar to that had happened.

"Well Knuckles, ignoring your weird conspiracies," Tails started. "We were just going to invite you to hang out with us tonight." that was new, although definitely not normal.

"Like a sleepover?"

"Uh, maybe? I have no idea."

"When is it?"

"Oh well maybe come around five? In about an hour you can come." Silver nodded in confirmation and with that, Tails and Silver flew away from the island. Knuckles was still suspicious that something bad was going to happen.

Something bad always happened.

* * *

Next was the Rookie, or Gadget as his close friends called him.

"Hey Rookie! Are you in there?" Silver knocked on the door rather loudly so there would be no excuse saying that he couldn't hear them.

After about five minutes of waiting Silver and Tails we're to leave, deciding that their new friend wasn't here... until suddenly the door swung open.

The duo was expecting a red-haired wolf with glasses not, a black furred jackal with monochrome eyes. The stranger seemed to be just waking up- probably from a nap- even though it was early four in the afternoon.

The Jackal looked to be about twenty-five or something, but by his size he seemed to be only a little bit older than Knuckles. The Mobian that was living at the place that was supposed to be Gadget's house, blinked a couple of times before speaking up.

" Um hello," he asked probably not fully registering the situation at hand.

" Hi, we're looking for Gadget does he live here or do we have the wrong address?" after a couple seconds of awkward silence the Jackal spoke up again.

" Yeah he lives here- Gadget?" a groan was heard, then footsteps approaching, banging softly on the wooden floor.

" Yes? Zero I swear if it's because you don't have any money for pizza; I am going to kick you out for making me get up for something that isn't important. Again," the red wolf also seemed to be just waking up. Which was pretty clear from the fact that he rubbed his eyes from under his glasses and leaned on the other's shoulder.

"You have visitors," at that statement Gadget seemed to suddenly realize who was at the door and immediately tensed.

" Oh hey l- I didn't know that you guys w-were coming over," stammered the nervous wolf, standing up straight now that he was in the presence of others.

" Yeah, sorry about that. We just came over to invite you to our house we are going to have a 'sleep-over' as Knuckles called it," you could practically hear the quotation marks in Silver's sentence.

"Do you want to come?" Tails finished, his head cocking to the side in question.

"Hold on just one second," without any warning the door was suddenly slammed in Tails' and Silver's face.

. . . . . .

"Should I go?"

"I don't know honestly, it depends on you."

"Big help you are."

"Glad that I could contribute to this pointless conversation."

"You know what I will go."

"Good for you."

"But you have to come with me."

"What? No."

"But you have to! I can't keep you a secret anymore now that Tails and Silver have met you. They'll probably tell Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow anyways."

"NO! Shadow will definitely recognize me! I-"

"Shadow isn't really that bad. He is just very hostile when it comes to Robotnik. Bedsides, you're going to have to meet everyone soon you know"

"What? Do I have to do it today? I mean what if they attack me or something-"

"They won't do that! I'll make sure of it."

"Oh? You're going to protect me?"

"Oh shut up. Don't forget it wasn't even you who did all those bad things. You were being controlled remember?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine. Only because you asked _so_ nicely."

"All right!"

Gadget reopened the door with an apologetic look on his face ,"yeah we'll be going."

"Great! See ya Gadget!"

After giving away the directions and agreeing to one extra person coming; Tails and Silver headed towards the tornado to begin the flight back to Sonic. Both silently hoping that he hadn't blown anything up yet.

. . . . . .

Tails didn't really know _what_ to expect from Sonic. His older brother had many, many, many strange talents and not counting the 'running at the speed of sound' or 'Super Sonic' abilities. Along with the eating habit, then when he got irritated or angry, he would start yelling at everyone like he was from medieval times. There was also the ability of disappearing of the face of the earth when he didn't want to be found. Oh, and don't forget the habit of always having something really weird happening. He didn't seem to be the most clean person in the world, but by the looks of their living room... Sonic was really organized and clean when he wanted to be.

Check off another strange habit from the list.

Everything was in place, not even the walls were dirty. Nothing that wasn't supposed to be on the floor was on the floor and there was absolutely no item in their house was out of place.

The snacks the blue hedgehog had been asked to prepare were on the coffee table between all the couches. There were no dishes in places are not supposed to be, and the floor seemed to be just recently mopped and swept.

There were even blankets and unnecessarily large amounts of pillows on the couch along with video games, movies and controllers next to the TV. Even the television looked like it was literally just shipped to them and out of the box!

"Sonic?" Tails called out into the silent (wait was that music? How did he only notice until now? It was Japanese _again_.) house. Apparently the universe had decided to answer his call, since Sonic walked out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron and holding some different flavored drinks on a serving platter.

Knuckles burst into laughter signifying he was there behind Silver and Tails. Sonic on the other had didn't even seem to notice any of them were there. The singing just proved his unspoken point.

"You understand I've got a plan for us

I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous

It must be fate, I found a place for us

I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous,"

Yeah, Sonic really didn't know they were there. It was a wonder since Knuckles was still laughing obnoxiously loud.

"You don't wanna talk around with me

You're talking to a god dang god

Born and raised in the Vienna, rapped up deutsch, baby (not)"

Sonic picked up his shoes and put them in the nearby closet still dancing to whatever he was listening to.

"But I do come through with that one-two step

R-rackity club I ain't messed up yet, yeah

Give me that mic baby

One, two checks"

Sonic spun around a few times before sliding to where the arriving trio were watching.

"30k all day when we play these sets

Baby you can get what you want, yeah

Daddy's going real... real... strong"**(3)**

Until that moment he had to realize that they were standing there.

" I... didn't think you guys would have arrived so soon. I didn't get to finish but I think I think this is OK. Right?"

"This is way more than just OK. This is amazing!" Silver complemented, still in awe from the amount of pillows on and near the couch.

"Sonic where did we get all these things?" Tails really hoped that Sonic hadn't stolen them from somewhere.

"I've always had them you just never realized because you're always in your Workshop."

"What about that apron?" Knuckles butted in, the mirth in his voice clear as day.

"Oh? Amy let me borrow it when I was helping her cook for Cream's birthday party a while ago. I kept on getting my fur dirty so she gave me this to make less of a mess," while Sonic gave this explanation he took off the pink gift and tossed it into the nearby laundry basket.

"Well you guys sit down on the couch. I'll be back in a sec, and don't forget to take off your shoes!" with that said, Sonic darted up the stairs most likely to clean himself up.

"Well you're here early Knuckles."

"Not like I had anything better to do, Silver."

"Alright I'm back!" Sonic definitely was much cleaner than he was before. Soon enough he started to notice the missing people in the room.

"Hey guys? Where is everyone? You invited them didn't you?"

"Yeah we invited Gadget and- oh no."

"What?"

"We forgot to invite Shadow."

"Let me call him!"

* * *

"Hey Shads!"

_"Ugh... Faker this better be important."_

"What not happy about work or something?"

_"..."_

"I'm right aren't I?"

_"No"_

"Yeah sure."

_"What did you need?"_

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to come over! Me and everyone else are hanging out right now and I wanted to see if you wanted to!"

_"... NO."_

"Aww, why not?"

_"I'm busy."_

"You and I both know that you don't do the paperwork GUN gives you."

_"..."_

"C'mon! You don't have anything better to do!"

_"How would you know?"_

"Shadow if you are not here in the next five minutes I will make you call me Sonniku for an entire month."

_"Ha lets see if you can-"_

"And I'll call you Shadow-Kun for the same amount of time in **public**."

_"..."_

_"... I'll be right there."_

* * *

Shadow hadn't been joking when he said 'be right there'.

By using the quickest Chaos Control Sonic had ever seen in his entire lifetime; Shadow Chaos Controlled next to Sonic while he was on the couch didn't bother to care about the bewildered stares he was getting.

After about ten minutes of talking a knock came at the door.

"Thats probably Gadget and his friend!" Tails exclamied.

"Wait he brought a friend?"

"Is that a problem?"

The only answer he got was a gust of wind and the sound of clanging dishes from thier kitchen.

"I'll get the door," Shadow stated, standing up to answer said door.

You would think that this wouldn't end badly, but this is fanfiction. It always ends badly.

Gadget didn't even get to say hi to Shadow before he was roughly shoved ti the ground. He got up as fast as he could when he saw Shadow getting ready to fire a Chaos Spear at his companion, who had frozen like a deer in headlights.

"What's going on?" came from inside before three figures came rushing to the front door.

"I thought I had told you that if I ever found you again, than I would kill you on sight." the black wolf still hadn't moved, it seemed as though he was going to pass out from fright.

"Shadow you've meet hin before?" the black Hedgehog didn't get to reply, for he was suddenly lifted into the air.

By peach arms.

"Shadow what have I told you about attacking our guests?" nobody dared move.

"Me and Shadow are going to _talk _and Tails," yellow ears perked up at the mention of thier owner. "Take our friends inside and give them a drink."

* * *

** MAN, was this a long chapter. I have had this idea in my head for a while and I finally decided to make it a thing.**

**I honestly have no idea if I will continue this, but if it gets more than 100 views I'll definitely continue.**

**I honestly was going to make it longer but I just couldn't think straight. This is just the first part of this, the real story hasn't even started yet! Things definitely wont go as a normal sleepovers do. This is a Sonic Fanfic here, I will make everything as crazy and unrealistic as possible with the excuse that it's a Sonic Fanfiction.**

**Well that's all for now! Please read and review!**

**Later my beauties!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unexpected Arrival

By the time Sonic and Shadow had finished thier 'talk', Tails had fallen asleep along with Silver, Knuckles was reading something on the couch, and Gadget was brushing Zero's hair. It was almost peaceful.

Almost.

Sonic took this wonderful opportunity to scare his friends. Somehow managing to let out a demonic screech that definitely shouldn't be humanly possible, Sonic managed to throw the entire room into chaos.

Silver and Tails fell off the couch, Knuckles ripped his book in half and Gadget accidentally smacked himself in the face with the hair brush and Zero literally flew to the other side of the room.

Shadow ears flattened against his head and he leaned away from the hedgehog before the shouting started.

"Sonic what the heck!?"

"Dude what is your problem?"

"That was uncalled for!"

"REALLY?"

"Did you become a demon or something?" all eyes landed on Gadget as he rubbed his slightly bruised forehead.

"I don't think that even Ms. Amy would be able to scream like that."

"I agree with the wolf. You are not Mobian if you make those sounds." Shadow deadpanned as he went to sit down in an empty seat.

'No kidding,' and 'definitely' echoed around the room.

O.O.O.O.O

After everything went slightly back to normal Sonic sat down and hugged one of the pillows. He was about to suggest they start playing the game, but a knock on their front door interrupted his train of thought.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Silver before racing to do said task, not giving room for the others to voice their opinions.

The futuristic hedgehog didn't really know exactly what he was expecting.

O.O.O.O.O

**You guys are getting spoiled today! More that one chapter being uploaded? IN THE SAME DAY?**

**Yeah I know this was real short but the last chapter was almost three thousand words so I think that should be enough to keep you people entertained. (Insert Sonic Boom Reference)**

**See you my beauties!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Kidnapped!

Silver blinked once, then twice.

There was no one there! Frowning, slowly Silver closed the door and walked back into the living room. "There was no one there," he muttered staring at the floor his brows furrowed in thought.

"Are you sure? What if it was a ghost?" asked the wolf, who grabbed onto his neighbors arm.

"Maybe, but ghosts aren't real," Silver rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip.

"They are," all eyes turned to Sonic and Knuckles who had butted in the conversation.

"Knuckles has literally punched them before," added Tails.

"Ha! I'm so strong I can punch incorporeal beings!" the echidna flexed his muscles and grinned cockily.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. The knucklehead was too proud for his own good.

"I actually had to fight them before," Sonic narrowed his eyes at something he was remembering. "They were trying to scare me because when they scared," he paused. "One of my old friends, I never got scared so they thought that turning into this invisible bull and attacking me would work. Never did."

Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and slumped back in his seat.

No point in adding more stupid to the stupid.

Without warning the lights went off and soon after panicked shouts erupted throughout the room. Something shattered and someone was shoved.

"Everyone calm down!" ordered Shadow. He slowly moved throughout the living room searching for the light switch. Before he got it though, a scream followed by the sound of something heavy falling. When the ebony hedgehog found it he flipped the switch and turned around to the mess that had been made.

A bookshelf had fallen over, Tails had hidden behind the couch, with a pillow over his head for it had fallen near him. Knuckles was in a battle position with Silver on the floor his hands in the air. Gadget and Zero were on the couch, the jackal holding his companion protectively and Sonic was nowhere to be found.

Wait, what?

"Where's the Faker?" everyone looked around in confusion. He wasn't in the living room, so where did he go?

Shadow walked towards the stairs and called the hedgehog's name. "Faker? Are you up there?" no response. HE walked back into the living room and crossed his arms.

Tails had gotten out of his hiding space and was about to announce that he was going to go get him, when the TV shut on itself. A voice that they could and couldn't recognize spoke, but there was mostly static.

"_Eggman… kidnap….. Sonic," _was the only thing that they were able to understand.

"Eggman kidnapped Sonic? But how?"

"He probably did it when the lights turned off."

"Well then who is going to go save him?"

"Sonic shouldn't need help."

"But he was hit in the head with one of the glass cups," all eyes followed Shadow's gaze towards the floor, where- as he correctly stated- glass stained with blood lay.

The room was silent before an argument broke out. Shadow really shouldn't have come here.

O.O.O.O.O

Sonic blinked the nausea out of his eyes as his blurry vision slowly cleared.

He studied his surroundings the memory coming back to him. Be had been hit in the head with something before he was kidnapped. No doubt about it.

Apparently he had been strapped to a metal table, but he couldn't see or hear anything. He was most likely blindfolded. What was going on?

He couldn't ponder that further, for a powerful shock courses throughout his body. He let out a surprised shout and pulled at his cuffs. It was only painful enough to sting afterwards, but other than that…

It actually wasn't that terrible. More like addicting.

The hedgehog glanced to his left, where he could hear a sort if clicking sound. Was it a timer or something?

A frown marred his muzzle. Where was he exactly?

Again he couldn't think of that further for another shock coursed through him. This time though, he let out something similar to a moan but not at the same time. The blue hedgehog felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

Oh this was going to be terrible. He could only hope that no one would see him.

O.O.O.O.O

After nearly thirty minutes of unnecessary banter they finally decided who would do what.

Shadow, Knuckles and Silver would go and save Sonic, and Gadget, Zero, and Tails would clean and help from here. They all could tell that the red wolf wanted to go, but didn't for some unknown reason.

By the time they had left, it had been an hour. Fortunately, they had gotten the blue hedgehogs coordinates.

They all went fast, Shadow in the lead with Silver and Knuckles behind. This had to be quick.

He really hoped that nothing else was going to happen.

O.O.O.O.O

He arched his back off the table and kicked his legs as another shock went through him. The hedgehog cried out and panted when it died down. His pelt was covered in sweat and he was sure that his face was red enough to put Knuckles on and Gadget's fur to shame.

With every jolt of lightning, it got even more powerful and lasted longer. Whoever was controlling this was either trying to embarrass him or see how far he could go before giving in.

He couldn't deny that he liked it though.

O.O.O.O.O

They had gotten inside without much problems and little effort. Unnecessarily easy.

The wrist watched beeped rapidly as they neared a large metal door with no way to get through it besides what it seemed like voice recognition. Of course they got through the usual way.

Brute force.

The large once standing door crumpled to the ground lifting up a small amount of dust. They had braced themselves for something bad, but this was unexpected.

The room was bare, no computers, windows or anything besides a large glass box with no holes, but that wasn't the unexpected part.

It was a painting, sweaty, and blushing Sonic strapped to a table. Around his neck was a collar and his hands were cuffed above his head by similar handcuffs. His legs were spread open the exact same way.

Silver immediately went up to the glass and pounded on it before the other could warn him.

"Sonic can you hear us?" he shouted. Said hedgehog made no indication that he could. Not even his ears flicked in their general direction.

"Its sound proof," Knuckles' theory was immediately shut down before Sonic shouted.

"_A-Ahh!" _Mewled out the hedgehog as he appeared to be shocked. He pulled at the handcuffs and his quills as he kicked his legs. He was dripping with sweat, drool escaping from his mouth.

The trio blushed at the scene in front of them and turned away as he continued to cry out.

"We need to get him out of there, but how?" Muttered the echidna.

"Maybe we can just break it," suggested Silver.

"No. The glass might cut him." interjected Shadow.

"Can't you Chaos Control him out of there?"

"No I forgot the Emerald."

"Then maybe we can just melt the thing."

"He might get burned."

"Let's just move it." Without warning Silver walked over to the glass and used raised his hands. The front of the box was enveloped in a cyan glow before being lifted and carefully placed next to a nearby wall.

"Nothing to extreme, and completely simple," Silver smirked and placed a hand on his hip. By this time, the shocking had stopped and they had walked around the table to get a closer look at the hedgehog.

"He doesn't look hurt," noted the red echidna.

The agent went to work on taking off the shock collar without hurting the blue mobian. Silver reached over to remove the handcuffs, can't come here and do nothing! They jumped from the small jolts of energy that nipped at their fingertips, but they paid no attention to it.

As they did that, Knuckles walked towards the hallway to make sure no one was coming. It wouldn't be a good thing to get ambushed while they were in an Eggman base. They might end up like Sonic

When the hedgehogs finished their work, the ebony hedgehog lifted him up with little effort. The futuristic hedgehog pulled off the blindfold to reveal a sleeping Sonic.

"So who's carrying him?"

O.O.O.O.O

**Alright so I edited the last chapter. I was originally going to put Mighty and Ray in it, but then decided against it for it would be too many characters. So maybe in another story!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**See you later my beauties!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hypothermia

**Warning: There is minor swearing in this chapter, so i'm telling you this now. Enjoy!**

They had been going around in circles for nearly an hour. The rescue group had gotten lost on their way back, and the exit had apparently been moved. So now, they were stuck in a lab, just because they took a wrong turn somewhere back.

Shadow glanced at Sonic. He had been doing well so far, just on the verge of consciousness as the speedster clinged to his arm. What he failed to notice until now, was that he was shaking. Eyes widening, he instantly stopped in his tracks and faced his rival.

His usually peach muzzle was slowly turning a shade of blue, and he looked very tired with those bags under his eyes. Soon after, the hedgie collapsed in his arms, the agent felt Sonic's forehead, nearly hissing out loud at the numbing cold.

Meanwhile the other two members were a few feet away from them, still arguing about who was a fault for getting them lost.

"You were the one that should have had the layout!"

"Yeah but who was the one who broke it?"

"And who was the one who gave it to me?"

"It's your fault you're so trigger happy!"

"And it's your fault for not knowing that!"

"Shadow tell me who's right!" simultaneously shouted Silver and Knuckles.

"The both of your arguments are not important right now," the two at once ran up to a Shadow with a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" questioned Silver.

"He has hypothermia," muttered the mammal in question. "We need to leave. Now," not waste time waiting for an answer, for he hoisted Sonic up bridal style and marched forward.

"Put your powers to use and get out of here the way we came in," ordered the agent.

The once arguing team smirked. This would be fun.

O.O.O.O.O

Why was it always Sonic that got hurt?

Tails pondered this as three mobians came barging through the door, shouting something about blankets and cold.

The commotion had died down drastically since the time the rescue team had returned. It had been rather peaceful; well as peaceful as this household can get. Tails looked up from his laptop to inspect the room.

Gadget and Zero had fallen asleep on the floor after they did a Just Dance marathon. It had been stupid, but fun t watch. Knuckles and Silver were sleeping on or in a seat near the table. When they got back, the two argued about who's fault it was that Sonic had gotten sick.

Speaking of Sonic…

Baby blue eyes lingered on the hedgehog duo accommodated on the loveseat on the side. Shadoe had suggested that body heat helps with hypothermia, so now, he and his older brother were on the couch in an embrace under many blankets. They looked rather peaceful sleeping there, even though he could swear to Chaos that if any of the girls were here, they would either get mad… or start fangirling.

The kit couldn't say that he had gotten mad, because he was used to this. It technically _was _normal for Sonic to get some sort of illness or badly hurt whenever something abnormal happened.

Sighing and turning to monitor the glowing screen in front of him. Tails had been messaging with the crew for nearly an hour. They had been arguing who was at fault for blowing up the Chaotix residence. Along with some of the Mystic Ruins. And a part of Angel Island.

**Charmy: It was only because Cream decided it was 'for science'.**

**Cream: Why you little bitch! It was clearly Tails' fault because he created them in the first place!**

**Tails: Marine was the one that detonated them! So shut up Cream!**

**Marine: Don't try to put the blame on me you psycho!**

Tails sighed for seemingly the millionth time today and went to typing again.

**Tails: Let's talk about this tomorrow. **_**In person.**_ **Then we can find out who was the real culprit!**

**Charmy: Alright.**

**Cream: Fine.**

**Marine: Sure mate!**

With that being said, the kitsune shut his laptop and placed it in an empty spot along with most of the uneaten food. It was a shame that no one had finished it.

Tails decided that he would go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day after all.

O.O.O.O.O

The first thing he noticed when he woke up, was that Sonic wasn't with him.

He was sure that the hedgehog couldn't have gotten out of his embrace without waking him up. Right? Without a second thought he threw the covers off of him and stretched his cramped joints.

Tired crimsons scanned their surroundings for their owners bedmate. Well couchmate.

The sound of running water in the kitchen caught his attention. 'There he is,' thought the hedgehog, sluggishly trudging over to the source of the noise.

"Sonic?" He muttered as he stumbled over to said Mobian.

"Shado- ah!" Sonic put the glass he was pouring water in, on the counter and turned towards his ebony rival.

Well almost.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and and a head on his shoulder. Both attempting to haul him back to the couch. "You need to come back to bed Faker," Shadow uttered. "You aren't completely healed yet," Sonic chuckled lightly. This… seemed a bit unnatural. Shadow caring?

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go to bed Mr. Cuddle Hog," sarcastically remarked the hero as he was dragged back into the living room. Still drowsy eyes glanced to the digital clock that had been positioned on the floor for an unknown reason.

It read '6:34 pm'.

Wait what?" Shadow hold up a sec." lightly jostling his rival to grab at the clock. "What Faker?" practically whined Shadow, who tried to take hold of Sonic once more.

Ignoring the calls, gloveless hands lifted the clock from the floor closer to his face. His eyes weren't deceiving him, but he just had to make sure. But how could that be? He was very sure that he didn't sleep through an entire day, he rarely did that. Not even Shadow or anyone else has done that, especially when they all have busy lives.

The blue hedgehog hastily went over to the phone that he rarely used, and tapped the screen. Ignoring the slight sting in his eyes, emeralds scanned over the date, once, then again, and again.

What was going on?

He had to get to the bottom of this. There was no way that time had reversed, right?

O.O.O.O.O

**Oooh! Foreshadowing! I wonder what happened, I guess you guys will have to find out next time!**

**See you my beauties!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaayyy-**

**I really hate how much I have improved. Sort of.**

**I recently read the past chapters of The Sleepover, and noticed how bad I put them together. Really, at some point, I'm going to rewrite this entire story when I'm a much better writer and publish it. Just not deleting this one. Also, I have absolutely no idea if I already answered these comments, but oh well.**

**Gokuu the Carrot: Thanks! Although I still need to work on this some what.**

**Stripe the Hedgetiger: Why of course I will! Don't worry, I'm still working on this one! This is probably going to be one of the longest stories I've ever written.**

**Guest: Aww! Thank you! Also... what are Kudos...?**

**Didn't forget it this time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters in this writing. The writing and plot belong to me, just not the characters. Constructive criticism is welcome! Please don't flame, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Game Begins

Shadow thought that Sonic was playing around when he said that time had reversed. Which he thought was the case until he saw it was six pm and time hadn't changed at all. Which is weird, but not that much.

"C'mon, we have to wake up the others!" immediatly, both hedgehogs walked around the room waking up the other individuals. The Faker had gone to wake up Tails, leaving the edgelord to wake up the others. He really didn't care that they groaned in protest, even though Knuckles swiped at him but missed the edgehog by a mile.

"What do you mean time hasn't changed?" questioned the child genius, a bewildered look on his face.

"I mean exactly what I said! Time hasn't changed at all!" replied Sonic, handing Tails the clock. Blue eyes examined it while the others watched, the kit going to his laptop and pressing multiple keys at a fast pace before freezing.

"Uh... what's going on..?" Gadget was leaning on a drowsy Zero's head, his hands searching around for his glasses.

"They were saying something about time not changing... I think." said Zero as he handed the wolf his blocky glasses.

"Correct!" interupted Tails. "For some reason time hasn't changed ever since Sonic came back from... uh... where did he come back from?"

"Eggman?"

"Jail cell."

"Porno screening."

Everyone looked at Shadow like he was crazy, besides Tails. Who didn't understand whatever the ebon was talking about. "What-"

"Nothing!" the crimson cheeked hedgehog cut off the young fox, his hand going to smack Shadow upside the head. The striped hedgie couldn't protest though, for the death glare he received from emerald green was very startling.

Zero was very entertained by this entire scenario, soft chuckles escaping his lips as Gadget adjusted his glasses on his face. "Well what are we supposed to do now?" questioned said wolf.

As if the universe decided to answer his question, the box Tails, Sonic and Silver had found earlier started to shake, before rising into the air questioningly.

"What-"

Before anyone could say finish or start saying anything, they were all sucked into the box, the only thing left was Tails' laptop, which was still on.

**SOORRRRYYYYYY AGAIIIINNNN-**

**I know this was extrememly short, but It's getting good now, and I really didn't have anything else to put in this chapter, and this was going to be in the last chapter, but it didn't make it soo... yeah. I hope you guys enjoy anyways. Constructive critisism is welcome, and no flaming please. ^^;**

**See you later my beauties!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So. This chapter might not turn out that good. Mostly because this is my second attempt at writing this chapter. What happened was that I had been writing this chapter, and I had already written two pages in size 11 font size. Which was a lot seeing how small the font was. Then I was trying to change my birthday settings, which didn't go so well. I accidentally put that I was twelve, and then it logged me out without letting me get anything. **

**I needed my passport or my driver's license, but I don't have any of those on me so I couldn't do either. So I tried downloading my data, but it didn't download the story I had been working on, so I wasted my time. I also think my channel is deleted, but I'm not sure. Anyways, time to answer the most recent question. **

**Writingiscoolbeans220: Well, I don't think there is anything wrong with you. I just think that you like these kinds of things..? I don't know. Thanks for reading though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor claim to own the Sonic The Hedgehog Franchise nor its characters. I only own the story and the supposedly existent game in said story. **

WAKING UP IN A RANDOM room with a blue hedgehog on top of him was not what Shadow wanted to wake up to. He actually didn't want to wake up with anyone on top of him in general. Sitting up abruptly, Sonic fell off of him and rolled over, waking up immediately. He jolting up with those super quick reflexes of his, which came in handy during battle.  
"Huh.. what- where..?" the blue blur went on with trying to figure out what was happening, Shadow stood up and brushed himself off. It seemed that they had been trapped in a room without doors or windows, so no light. This was probably the doing of the Doctor. He could see perfectly fine of course, hence his ability to see in the dark. The faker on the other hand…  
"Wait a minute. Where am I? Is there anyone there?" Sonic walked around idiotically, bumping into walls with his hands out in front of him in the fashion of a zombie. The azure hedgie bumped into Shadow, much to his annoyance. To prevent the sudden face grabbing that he was about to receive, the charcoal furred hedgehog grabbed the younger Mobian's wrists, not expecting the sudden kick to the gut he received.

Letting go of Sonic's wrists Shadow stumbled backward, holding his stomach in pain. "I'm not letting you take me without a fight!" yelled the spirited hero, as he looked around wildly for his opponent. It wasn't a very useful tactic since he can't see.

Forcing himself to stand, even though the very present ache in his chest wasn't helping, Shadow reached out for the blue blurs wrists once again. He knocked his blue counterpart onto the floor, this time pinning him onto the ground so he won't receive the same treatment he had gone through a moment ago.  
"Faker," the ebon growled, struggling to keep the surprisingly strong hedgehog under him. "It's me, you can stop panicking now." seeing the sudden realization wash across his face, Shadow got off of the blue idiot and stood up.

"Um... Shadow? Where are you?" again, remembering the faker couldn't see in the dark, Shadow smacked his forehead and grabbed his wrist once again. "Alright, since you do not have the ability to see in the dark, and I do possess that ability, you are going to grab my hand, and not let go until I say so. Understand?"

"You want me to hold your hand? Like.. how couples do?" questioned Sonic, looking at where their hands would be connected. There was a strange look on his face, and it seemed as if something was bothering the cobalt hedgehog.

"Yes, is there a problem with that Faker?" answered Shadow, looking at said fake with slight confusion. There shouldn't be a problem with that. The only reason he was going to hold the Faker's hand was that he couldn't see in the dark. "Do you not want my help then?" Shadow inquired, letting go of Sonic's wrist.

"Wait no!" suddenly his hand was grabbed again, and gripped on with a little more force than he would have liked. "It's not that… It's just- Ugh, nevermind. Are you ready to go Shads?" The mood change was unexpected, but Shadow assumed that it was just another one of the blue hedgehogs half-ass attempts at humor. An unnatural one at that.

"Sure hedgehog." retorted the coal furred hedgehog muttered, scanning the perimeter for anything that would lead them to freedom. A panel in the wall on the other side of the room caught his eye, and the alien hybrid immediately made his way towards it, dragging the renowned hero along with him.

"Shadow what are you doing?" yelped the blue hedgehog as he was taken against his will to a place where he didn't know he was going to. Not answering the question, the aforementioned hedgehog flipped open the panel, examining its contents.

There was an array of multi-colored wires, all of them tangled and knotted in so many places that it looked like Sonic's quills when he had his first energy drink. It wasn't a pretty sight mind you. Looking over what he needed to do to rig this sort of system, Shadow noticed a big red button standing in the center of it all. Which meant he would have to put his hand into the wiring; definitely not safe. Not caring if he was hurt or not, a black-furred arm was shoved into the wiring, and a button was pressed.

A door opened up somewhere, and Sonic noticed it too, seeing the way that his ears perked up at the noise. Once more, Shadow yanked Sonic with him towards the door, this time no noise coming from the hero to Shadow's amazement.

SONIC HAD ABSOLUTELY no idea what was going on. Shadow wasn't any help either since he was just yanking him around everywhere without any warning. He decided not to say anything because there wasn't any point. It wasn't like the biohog was going to listen to him in the first place, so being pulled around like extra luggage was the best option if he didn't want to get left behind.

The blue blur could hear a lot of noises around him, surely Shadow trying to get them out of there. Shadow actually helping him in the first place was astonishing. He had always thought that the edgy hedgehog hated him down to the very core, hence that he was always fighting him and pushing him away. Now they were holding hands? If there were anyone else but them watching there would surely be a lot of questions, and fangirls screaming about how cute they were together.

Shadow wasn't the type to get all "touchy" anyways. He would barely let Rouge and Omega get close to him, so Sonic being able to hold hands with him was a lot. Not saying that he wanted to hold hands of course! This was just an inescapable predicament that they have gotten into, and since Shadow can see in the dark and he can't, this was just the best option.

The hero didn't know where he was going anyways. He couldn't see, which was a major weakness in case any enemies came around. So he would have to rely on Shadow to protect him, which was embarrassing to say the least. He was perfectly capable of protecting himself! He didn't need any help from the Faker. But as much as it pained him, he couldn't fight in the dark and would be completely vulnerable.

Sighing with irritation, Sonic squeezed Shadow's hand a bit, trying to find some way to release the quickly building anxiety and anger. This was the second-worst thing that had happened to him so far. Why were they in this mess in the first place? Oh right. It was because of the stupid game that he had decided he and his friends were going to play.

Sonic jumped when there was a loud noise behind him, something that sounded like a door slamming. The blue blur looked around, but for no reason because he still couldn't see. "Shadow? Where are we?" he called out.

"We are in a completely empty room hedgehog." mused the biohog. "It seems that this is similar to the room we were in before." as he said that the lights came on, causing both of them to flinch at the unexpected brightness. They let go of each other's hands, taking the moment to rub their eyes and adjust to the light. It was definitely welcome after walking in the dark for what seemed like hours.

When his eyes adjusted, emerald eyes scanned the room. The room was completely bare, except for its white walls and clear lights coming out of the ceiling. There were strange pointed piped coming out of the top area of the walls, but otherwise there was nothing interesting to this room. 'Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.' the blue blur thought to himself.

NEITHER OF THEM knew what was going to happen, but by looking at the pipes on top of the walls, Shadow guessed that there would be some type of poison about to be released into the room. He could manage it since he was the Ultimate Lifeform. His body can manage almost any poison, so this shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Faker?" blue ears perking up was a sign that the hedgehog was listening. "Don't panic, but this room is going to be filled with poison at a random time." Shadow knew this wouldn't go well, especially if the faker died from this. Sonic on the other hand, wasn't taking this well.

"What do you mean this room is going to be filled with poison!? I can't die like this! How are we gonna get out of here!?" Shadow face palmed as Sonic panicked, which was talking rapidly and walking around without stopping.

Sonic didn't even notice when the room started filling up with pink smoke, which he was assuming was the poison. The smell was what caught their attention. The aroma wasn't like poison, but it smelled like perfume. They should know since Amy and Rouge wear it all the time.

As the room started filling up, they both breathed it in. Except nothing was happening. That couldn't be right. Weren't they supposed to be, I dunno burning? Dying at this very second? After a few minutes, the air in the room started to clear and nothing else happened after that. "That's strange. Nothing happened-" Shadow's sentence was cut off as a loud thud was heard next to him.

Sonic's body hit the floor like a rag doll. He seemed to have passed out from the smoke, but he didn't look like he was dying from poison. Shadow immediately went over to him and lifted his head onto his lap, checking his pulse. 'The beat is fast and strong as ever,' the biohog thought to himself as he checked for poison symptoms.

How could he have let this happen? Would this be another person that he couldn't save? Someone else who would have to go like Maria? What was he going to do now? What would Sonic's friends say?

The sudden movement the came from the unconscious hedgehog jolted Shadow out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the current moment. "Sonic?" quietly asked the ebon, checking the pulse again and searching for any more movements. A subtle groan signified to the lifeform that the renowned hero of Mobius was alive, and hopefully well.

At least that's what he thought. When Sonic opened his eyes, they weren't that usual emerald green that he had come to enjoy so much. Instead, it was pink, much like the color of Rouge's heart plate. His pupil was shaped into a heart and as he got up, his eyes seemed to be watching him. **Closely. **

"Faker? Are you okay?" Shadow didn't know what to make of this. The faker was looking at him like someone who was going to hunt someone down, and keeps them.

"I'm always okay when you are around…" that voice wasn't natural. It seemed seductive in a way, which definitely made him uncomfortable. Why was he acting like this? Was Sonic under the influence of the smoke?

He was about to find out, but first, he had to make sure Sonic wouldn't do something he would regret later.

**As I said, this chapter wouldn't turn out that good. I had a plan for this chapter, but I sort of went off of it and got excited during certain parts. Don't worry, there are more chapters to come, but next time we got Silver and someone who wasn't even there in the first place. Until next time beauties! **


End file.
